With social development, electric power has become an important energy on which people's daily work and life are heavily dependent. Usually electric energy is transmitted to destination cities from a power station through hundreds of kilometers of transmission lines. Transmission lines are widely distributed, usually in field areas with complex geographical conditions, where maintenance personnel are unlikely to examine every day whether the transmission lines are abnormal or not. Additionally, in recent years, severe weather such as snowstorms, sleet and the like caused by extreme climate has posed serious threats to the security of transmission lines.
Under low-temperature conditions such as snowstorms and sleet, ice coating will form at the surface of transmission lines (like power lines, power towers, power poles, etc.), and the thickness of ice coating varies with the lapse of time and the change of meteorological conditions. When the thickness of ice coating reaches a certain degree, supports like power towers and power poles can no longer withstand the weight of ice coating, and then accidents like tilt or even collapse of the power towers and power poles will occur. If such accidents occur in a high-voltage power grid or extra-high voltage power grid, a large-scope blackout can occur and huge economic losses incurred. Moreover, to maintain equipment along transmission lines after the accident will take enormous human and material resources and incur high expenses.
Hence, the security monitoring and hazard early-warning of transmission lines have become a research focus. In this regard, existing technical solutions still focus on monitoring transmission lines by cameras or other devices, and upon detecting any abnormity (for example, the thickness of ice coating reaches a certain extent or power poles tilt, etc.), dispatching maintenance personnel to the site to eliminate the abnormality. Remedies taken by maintenance personnel can prevent further losses but cannot recover those incurred losses.